Oblivion
by SimplyTheBeth
Summary: Olivia needs to get something off her chest.


She carefully slid down into the oak kitchen chair and placed her palms firmly on the worn table, weathered from years of science fair projects and Sunday night dinners. She had never felt more out of place than she did at that moment. This was his home—the home he established with his wife of twenty-odd years—the home where she raised their children and he hammered down the occasional rogue nail that would pop up from the floorboards in the attic and on the old staircase. br /br

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it, Liv." br /br

She could feel his eyes on her-pleading with her to let him in further, as if his presence alone hadn't already permeated every conscious thought. After so many years of trusting each other with their lives they knew each other in a way neither could articulate. Today, though, Elliot had come up short. In all the time they'd been partners, he'd never seen her like this. br /br

"You've gotta talk to me, though. I'm not a mind reader." br /br

"El," she paused for a long moment to collect her thoughts as she mindlessly traced her fingertip lightly over the dents and scratches of the table. br /br

"I just-I don't want to ruin the best thing I've ever had." br /br

With that, Elliot sank into the seat across from her and fixed his eyes on her as she glanced up. She wanted to choose her words carefully. br /br

She wanted to make it easier for both of them to be able to walk away from this unscathed. She wasn't sure how she had convinced herself that she could pour her heart out about her all-consuming love for Elliot Stabler and still go back to being his partner, as though things were as they'd always been. br /br

None of that mattered now, though. Because the moment his eyes met hers, the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could hope to catch them and rearrange them to feign indifference. br /br

"I love you," she blurted. br /br

The expression on her face; startled by her own admission. br /br

"I-I mean-I... I'm in love with you, Elliot." br /br

There it was. In that moment she felt a huge weight lift from her, and in its place, a slight panic juxtaposed with a kind of relief she couldn't quite put her finger on. br /br

He slowly got up from his chair and moved toward her, studying her face. He slid effortlessly between his partner and the table and closed the space between them with the solid expanse of himself. br /br

"I love you too, Olivia." br /br

Her eyes closed for a brief moment and the edges of her lips turned up into a small smile. br /br

The panic gone from her face, she let out a soft moan. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers down her spine. He pulled his head away and her eyes fluttered open in confusion. br /br

Why had he broken the contact she had so desperately needed from him? She wanted him more than anything, and she knew he felt it too. br /br

She could feel the aching in her belly and the tingle in her fingertips, desiring a burning connection with his warm bare flesh. She held his gaze for a moment and watched silently as his arms crossed, removing his short-sleeved gray tee shirt. br /br

By the time Elliot had discarded the item of clothing, Olivia made up her mind that she needed control. She was no wilting flower, and dammit if she was going to let a thing like love soften her. No-desire and love were always two different things. br /br

She got to her feet and leaned towards him to pick up where he left off, but he gently laid a hand on her chest to stop her. br /br

"Liv, it's me," he said quietly. "This isn't just gonna be some quick fuck." br /br

He tentatively placed a hand on either of her hips, and it seemed to quell the uneasiness she was struggling to conceal. br /br

"I wanna take my time with you-make love to you." br /br

He slowly moved his body into hers and kissed her softly, stopping only for a moment, to caress her cheek. A moment to retreat-to concede. br /br

"My God," he spoke softly. "You're-" his voice trailed off, as if words would fail to do justice to such an intimate moment. "You're perfect," he smiled. br /br

His words melted what little resolve still remained. br /br

She wasn't sure what part of the encounter she found more arousing. Perhaps it was the thrill of standing in Elliot Stabler's suburban brick-red kitchen as he kissed her tenderly-passionately. Or was it the fact that for perhaps the first time in her life, sex could be meaningful? Either way, the circumstances blended so beautifully that it left her heady with a glorious desire to fuse with him. Perhaps there was a connection between love and desire, after all. br /br

His moved his lips to the nook of her neck, showering it with kisses and feather light licks. br /br

He used his tongue to trace the outline of the scar Gitano had left her with-from the day he'd realized how much he loved her; the day he had to face the possibility of losing so much more than just his partner. br /br

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he began to unbutton her purple blouse, planting wet, open mouthed kisses on each patch of newly exposed flesh. br /br

Eager to help, Olivia quickly unfastened the few remaining obstructions, removed her top and reached behind her to unfasten her black lace bra. Flashing him a devilish smirk, she shrugged it off, revealing her round full breasts and tender, swollen buds. She paused to memorize the look on her partner's face as he studied her naked form. br /br

He was dumbfounded. Like a teenage boy looking at his first dirty magazine, and the strained fabric in the front of his jeans told her he wanted this just as much as she did. br /br

Elliot leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're so perfect." He moved his head down and caught one of her breasts in his mouth and began to run his tongue over the engorged nub, flicking and teasing as she gasped and expelled quiet sighs of delight. Wrapping his lips around the sensitive spot, he released it with a soft suckle and a kiss. He moved and drew the other between his teeth. She arched her back as he suckled wildly at it. br /br

She silently thanked whatever diety she could conjure to mind in her heightened state of arousal. br /br

"Mmm..." was all she could manage. br /br

"You like that, huh?" His voice low and full of desire as he flashed her a wicked grin. br /br

He gave each of her nipples an open mouthed kiss, sucking and flicking them with his tongue and his mouth traveled lower as he placed soft kisses on the bronzed skin just below her navel. He moved his hands from her breasts to her lower back and to the front of her jeans as his calloused fingers worked at her button and fly. In a flash, her pants were around her ankles and she stepped out of them. br /br

The only thing standing between her and being completely stark nude, midday in Elliot Stabler's kitchen, was a small triangle of black lace. She fumbled against the onslaught of his ministrations for a moment, and managed to hook a thumb under the string on one side of her supple, tanned hips. He wanted desperately to watch her drag the slinky piece of material down her long lean legs, but her hand-eye coordination was understandably off. He couldn't wait any longer. br /br

Without warning, he put a hand on either hip and effortlessly plunked her on the table. He nudged her knees apart with his head and paused for a brief moment before thumbing her panties to the side and drawing an agonizingly long lick from her swollen opening all the way to the throbbing nub at her core, without parting her. br /br

Her legs were shaking and her breath began to leave her body in short spurts, as her insides burned with the need to feel his pulsing want fill her. br /br

He continued torturing her with languid licks along her outer core, as he groped each of her round luscious cheeks in his hands. br /br

Just when she thought she couldn't take another moment of his teasing, he moved his hands to her hips and quickly rid her of her black lace thong. He placed his palms on her inner thighs, forcing them further apart as she placed the soles of her feet on the edge of the old sturdy table, ever-so-slightly parting her swollen lips. br /br

Elliot reached down to unfasten his jeans to relieve some of the mounting pressure in his pants that grew with every sigh and moan of his flawless partner-his partner whose head was thrown back in anticipation of whatever ecstasy he saw fit to pleasure her perfect writhing body with. br /br

Just a few moments before, he'd been acting with deliberation. The man was on a mission. But damn if the vision before him didn't knock every rational thought from his head. br /br

The corner of her lip was reddened slightly, where she'd absentmindedly chewed it in an attempt to keep from screaming his name, just moments ago. Her back was arched slightly and her palms were placed firmly behind her to maintain balance. Her perfect breasts looked exquisite in this position. Her nipples were perked and throbbing and her slender legs seemed to go on for miles. He'd have been a fool not to drink in the sight of her bare body begging for his touch. br /br

"El," she said in low voice without opening her eyes. br /br

The seductiveness of her desperation for him snapped him back to reality and he quickly resumed his position, kneeling to place his head between her legs. His ice blue eyes settling on a spot to ravage on her right inner thigh. He sank his teeth into the burning flesh there and Olivia cried out in pain. br /br

Her voice was filled with a need that made him harder still. br /br

"Tell me," he smirked. br /br

Olivia opened her eyes and settled on his, her face contorted with a mixture of desire and confusion. "Wha..." br /br

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Liv." He said plainly, the shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. br /br

She could have choked him for stopping at that moment, but Olivia Benson was not above asking a man for what she needed, especially when that man was her partner, half naked with his head between her legs. She let out a low hiss from behind her clenched teeth. br /br

"Fuck me, Stabler." She clawed at the short hairs on his head and forced it so that the tip of his nose was mere centimeters from the place she most needed to be touched. br /br

He never expected her to voice her utter need in such a forceful way. Feeling obliged, he placed a thumb on either side of her and parted her to reveal her dripping folds and a glistening swollen bud. He hesitated for a moment. His cool breath on her warm center was sheer agony. She needed this more now than ever. And when he finally dipped his tongue into her velvet core, and fitted his mouth over her, she could hardly stifle the scream. br /br

His lips found their way to where she needed him most, as he continued to run his tongue up and down her slick folds. br /br

She threw her head back and let go of her senses, alternating between letting her mouth fall open and clenching her teeth to suppress a growing moan. br /br

"Oh Go-ho-d, El-." br /br

Knowing show close she was, he decided to stave off her impending orgasm by nibbling an agonizing trail from her thigh to the thin strip of curls adorning her mound. He sucked dampened portions of her flesh between his lips and teeth and flattened his tongue against sporadic patches of her damp desire, that had strayed in the frantic fervor to get his mouth on her. br /br

"Mmm, you taste SO good." He mumbled into her slick heat, before his mouth resumed the position that would drive her to the brink of ecstasy. br /br

The vibrations from his voice intensified the sensations and sent chills up her spine. "Will you come for me, Liv?" br /br

He continued to lap at her dripping center and without pretense, he plunged two fingers inside her, while he sucked her. Almost as if on cue, her walls contracted around him while he pumped and curled his fingers in and out of her tight opening. She rode out the waves of her first blissful orgasm while he thrust. br /br

After a few electrifying moments, her body stilled. br /br

She let out a satisfied sigh and her chin dropped to her chest to meet his eyes as he glanced up at her flushed face from between her legs. He slowly got to his feet and drew his fingers from inside her, fitting his lips around them and giving an appreciative moan. He placed his other hand on the underside of her thigh and she lowered her back onto the table. br /br

"Ready for round two, Benson?" He winked as he finished sucking the remnants from his finger. br /br

With a few flicks of the wrist, his belt, pants, and black boxer-briefs were pooled at his feet and her legs were flung over his left shoulder as he drew his shaft along the slick folds of her dripping slit. br /br

She let out a low moan and they locked eyes as he slowly entered her, filling, stretching her. For a moment, he stood still, as she lay there adjusting to his thickness and length. He'd never been with anyone other than his wife, and after five children-it had been a while since he'd had to wait for the slow accommodation of his girth. br /br

Her eyes fluttered shut, signaling for him to begin pumping. He hardly drew himself out of her at first, before thrusting and filling her to the brim with his torturous rhythm. br /br

Belly to belly, they were joined at last. He pulled out and teased her, running himself along her folds, and sliding back in. br /br

"Harder," she panted. br /br

With that he pushed her thighs back, her knees almost touching her chest, pulled himself out, gingerly thrust the tip in, out, and slammed himself back into her. br /br

"Ooooh" She hissed. "Right there." br /br

She had a white-knuckled grip on the table, and the sounds she emitted were coming from the deepest parts of her. The parts that were laid bare for the first time, as Elliot Stabler drove his thick cock into her, filling her more deeply than any other man, while she lay on his kitchen table with her ankles up by her face. br /br

Just when she thought she couldn't hold out any longer, he thrust himself into her, grabbing her waist and hoisted her up as she snaked her legs around his midsection and locked her ankles behind him. With his throbbing desire still enveloped in the slick recesses of her, he reached his hands behind her to cup her round bottom, and carefully shimmied them over to the fridge. br /br

Enjoying the feelings elicited by the new position, she buried her face in his shoulder and let out a strangled moan. The angle at which Elliot's pulsing member had penetrated her was perhaps the most satisfying yet, but she didn't complain when he pressed her back up against the cool stainless steel, pinned her back by her forearms and began to fuck her, hard and fast. br /br

With each pounding thrust, she would grind down on him, his grunts letting her know he was close. He was on the brink of release when everything came into focus. Her tousled caramel strands framed her face and fell loosely just past her shoulders. Her succulent breasts jiggled with every thrust. Her lips parted slightly, a pleased sigh escaping them, and her dark brown eyes were squeezed shut, as she blindly enjoyed the sensations of their passionate lovemaking. br /br

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever. The feeling of Elliot's hands roaming and caressing her writhing body would be forever seared on her skin, as the full, satisfied feeling of him fitting so perfectly inside her etched itself into her memory. br /br

"Look at me, Liv," his voice low and seductive as he breathed the words into her hair. With the sound of his voice, her walls began to clench around him. br /br

"I want to see you come." Her eyelids flickered, and he deftly brushed the pad of his thumb over her clit to ensure they'd finish together. br /br

That was all it took. She clamped down around him as he continued to pump in and out of her. br /br

He'd never pegged her the type to climax quietly. At least, she never had in his fantasies. But as they locked eyes and an expression of the most complete pleasure fit across her face it sent him over the edge too: flattening his palm against the cool steel of the fridge, all was quiet save the hurried breaths of his lover and the primal sound of his thighs slapping against her, as he sought his release and finally emptied his warmth so deep inside of her. br /br

All was quiet in the Stabler home, once again. Kathy had gone upstate for a long weekend, to visit family. She had taken Eli and the twins with her. The girls were gone too. br /br

For what seemed like ages, the pair stood in limbo: Him amidst thoughts of his disintegrating marriage. Her, between the fridge and Elliot's softening erection, still inside of her. The stirrings of Olivia slowly removing her heels from their perched position atop Elliot's ass allowed him to dislodge himself rather effortlessly. The sensation brought him back down. br /br

"El?" Olivia studied his face, threading her brow. br /br

"…Yeah." After several moments he responded. br /br

"I said, are you okay?" br /br

It was so typical of her to be concerned for his well being above her own. Just earlier, she'd sat across from him, her heart breaking as she tried to find the words to express her love for him without ruining their partnership and his marriage. Everything, every move the woman made was so careful and selfless. br /br

Even after everything she'd been through, she was still the most generous kind-hearted woman he'd ever met and the thought of her concern for him, when she'd just as much to lose, was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again. br /br

He chuckled and flashed her a quick toothy grin, "I'm fine, Liv. Just fine." br /br

She stared for a moment before speaking again. Cocking her head to the side, she eyed him carefully. "I'm gonna run upstairs and shower, if that's okay." br /br

The water was harsh and scalding as it beat down on her back. The knob on the faucet was broken, and she'd made a mental note to tell Elliot about it, after she'd finished what she'd decided would be the quickest post-sex shower ever, after only ten seconds under the searing heat. It wasn't that she didn't love the feeling of his warmth in her. In fact, he was the only man she'd ever let finish inside her without a condom. She just couldn't bare the thought of walking around with the remnants of their arguable indiscretion still there in her core. br /br

"Liv?" She heard him yell from down the hallway. br /br

"Yeah?" She called from the shower, but he couldn't hear. br /br

"Liv, I can't hear you, I'm opening the door." He rapped a knuckle on the door twice before tentatively inching it open. br /br

"You can come in, El," an light chuckle escaped from the back of her throat, "Not like you haven't seen me naked before." br /br

He smiled at her welcome, but in the interest of being gentlemanly, he remained outside the door. "I'm ordering Chinese, what do you want?" br /br

"Not hungry right now, thanks." She bellowed exaggeratedly, making Elliot hyper-aware of the situation at hand. br /br

Here was his partner, who he'd just fucked senselessly against his refrigerator, naked in his shower while he stood on the other side of the door, talking about Chinese takeout. br /br

Suddenly, billows of steam began to hit him in the face, making it nearly impossible for him to breathe without getting light-headed. br /br

"Christ, Liv, it's like a fucking sauna in here. How can you breathe in here?" br /br

"I think the nozzle is broken. Maybe you can take a look at it when I get out." The smell of jasmine delicately tickled the insides of his nostrils as he inched the door open a bit more. br /br

"Oh, yeah, no that was Dickie. It's not broken, you just have to jimmy it like th—" He mindlessly stepped into the bathroom and walked toward the shower, but the vision in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. There was a thick haze of steam veiling the glass shower doors, but he could still see the outline of her silhouette. Her arms were stretched over her head as she ran her fingers through her soapy hair —the ones she'd used to embrace a victim in her frailest moment. The arms she'd used to put a chokehold on a perp to keep him from escaping before she'd slapped the cuffs on him—the arms that stretched the span of his kitchen table while she held herself in place as he thrust into her—those arms were all he saw. br /br

"Elliot?" In the midst of his reverie, she'd slid one of the doors open a crack and peered out at him, tentatively. "You coming to fix it?" She winked at him and a sly smile spread across his face. Within moments, he was completely hard and undressed reaching for the shower door. br /br

"Whoa, whatcha doin' there, Stabler?" Olivia was thrown by his sudden nudity, but not entirely displeased. br /br

"Thought I'd join you." br /br

She thought of all the reasons she should deny him. But her mind wandered back down to their passionate lovemaking on the kitchen table, the unbridled pleasure up against the fridge, and gave him a reassuring smile. br /br

He stepped into the tub facing her, snaked one hand around her slick, naked body to fiddle with the faucet, while palming an ample breast in his other hand. br /br

In a matter of moments, the temperature cooled to perfection. "There, how's that?" He smiled. br /br

"Just fine, Stabler. Just fine." br /br

She smiled and turned around and bent over placing a palm on the slick blue tile in front of her gripping the faucet with the other, and without hesitation, he was inside her, driving her to the brink of oblivion.


End file.
